The invention relates to a picture frame assembly of the type including a backing plate and at least one frame element for retaining a planar picture element against the backing plate.
Picture frame assemblies including a backing plate and a frame element for retaining a photograph or other planar picture element against the backing element are well known. Such assemblies include means for retaining the backing element in the frame, and may include a sheet of glass or other transparent material over the picture element. Picture frames come in assorted shapes and sizes and are generally flat so that they may be hung flush with a flat surface.
Miniature picture frames are also well known, and are sometimes used as part of a memorabilia display and as elements of memorials. It is sometimes desired to fix the picture frame to a cylindrical object such as a tree, a column, or a candle, but a picture frame assembly which fits flush against a cylindrical object, in particular a picture frame assembly which may be readily adjusted to any desired radius of curvature, is not available.